A Threat From The Past
by Tami Stacey
Summary: After a plane crash, Li and Yao both end up in the hospital with a worried Arthur at their side. Upon waking up, Yao and Li explain exactly who was on the plane. The man on the plane seemed so familiar... Yao and Arthur fear their family may be in danger. But who was the man? What will happen if he succeeds in achieving his unknown goals?


_** Author's Note: Sooooo I deleted Triple Love Cancer, Lithuania Suicidal State and Help Me. Why? Cuz they sucked. But I think this time I have a better story~ so enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The whole plane was silent. A man with a gun patrolled the aisle, glaring down anyone who dared so much as glance at him.<p>

However Wang Yao and Xiao-Chun Li (also known as Leon Wang-Kirkland) wouldn't look away from him. He just seemed all too familiar...

The plane was _supposed_ to land in London, England in an hour, where Yao and Li would meet up with Arthur Kirkland, Li's father and Yao's boyfriend. But not too long ago, it was hijacked by two unknown men.

"Okay, you two Asian freaks've been staring me down for a while now! The hell's your problem!?" The man demanded as he stopped next to Yao and Li's seats. "... hang on a sec... you look like someone my great grandpa described to me before he died!"

"And you look much like someone we knew many years ago," Yao answered stiffly, "now could you allow this flight to move along? My son and I have to meet up with my boyfriend in London, thank you very much."

"Shut up!" the hijacker sharply smacked Yao's cheek, earning a pained gasp from the latter.

"Mum! Are you alright!?" Li cried.

"Y-yes..." Yao answered quietly, rubbing his cheek, "I-I'm fine, Li..."

"Wait, did you say 'Li!?'" the man demanded, "as in 'Xiao-Chun Li!?'"

"Who is asking?" the British-Chinese boy asked in a stuck-up manner.

"Shut up!" the man ordered. He looked at Yao and said, "you're that bitch that nearly killed my great grandpa!" He grabbed Yao by the hair, pulling him out of his seat.

"Ow!"

"Hey, let go of my mum!" Li sprang up and grabbed the man's wrist, "he didn't do anything!"

"Wait, this is a boy!?" the hijacker's eyes went wide, "... oh well! A bitch is a bitch, nonetheless! And you, brat, are coming with us!" he twisted his own wrist to get free of Li's grip. The he grabbed the teenager's wrist, and pulled Yao and pushed Li to the pilot's cabin. "Get in there!" he yelled, throwing both of them on the cabin floor. "Hey, Joshie! We're almost at London! Make sure you land this thing in the warehouse district!"

"Roger that, Billy!" Josh, the other hijacker and the one controlling the plane, answered.

"The other people on this plane are unimportant. They can all die, even the employees. But these two Asian bastards are staying alive. No. Matter. What." Billy turned and went back to the passenger cabin to threaten everybody some more.

"Mum? Are you okay?" Li asked as he sat up.

"Yes, I'm alright..." Yao answered, sitting up as well. A bruise was starting to form on his cheek from when he was slapped.

"Your cheek has an awful bruise..." Li noted.

"Just ignore that... it'll be fine..." Yao replied, looking around; the pilot, copilot, and attendants were all cowering in the corner. Josh was piloting the overrun aircraft.

"What do we do, Mum?" Li asked quietly.

"We're going to have to take out the one piloting..." Yao whispered, "just stay here..." he stood up and sneaked up behind Josh, who was merrily steering a stolen plane. And then Yao attacked.

the Asian jumped onto the back of the chair and wrapped his arms tightly around the hijacker's neck, holding him in a chokehold.

Josh stood up, lifting Yao onto his back, and ran around the cabin, choking.

the plane, without a pilot, tilted into a nosedive. Li noticed this, and sprang up, and took control of the plane. However, being a teenager, he didn't know how to pilot.

"um... I can to this!" he said to himself.

The plane was getting to the roof of a warehouse. Without a second thought, Li pulled the control towards himself. The aircraft slowly tilted upwards, just barely bouncing off the roof.

"MUM, GET DOWN!" Li yelled as Yao hopped off the now dead Josh.

Yao complied, diving to the side as the plane crashed into another warehouse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's Chapter One~! What did you guys think? Was it good? Please review! :)<strong>_


End file.
